


归处/Home（Bill中心向）

by TianBritWor



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: ABO, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, all/Bill, mob/Bill
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianBritWor/pseuds/TianBritWor
Summary: 倘若事实不似你所见那般......





	归处/Home（Bill中心向）

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇基础设定为ABO世界观和假如男性Beta有发情期。预计为长篇系列，不定时更新。  
> 此章配对为Virginia/Bill和Ethan/Bill

**Part1**

所以这一切究竟是因何而起？Masters不知道，兴许一小时后他的聪慧的大脑会留出分毫思考这些，但此刻他除了那番不象样的告白、铺天盖地的雨与浑身上下高强的热度什么也没有。面前人儿的错愕似乎再一次提醒他的选择多么糟糕，合乎时宜永远不等于合乎情理。该死的。

“我想你可以留下来。”Virginia这么说，这声音好好传到他耳朵里被分析抽出含义已经是三秒后。这太不正常了，Bill又咽下一口唾沫，道了声谢，感觉更怪了。

科学有时可以使人深陷困境，它可以告诉你女性不需要男性就可以取悦自己，它可以让千万夫妇有机会享受天伦之乐，它可以与死亡赛跑，但解决男性Beta的发情期？老天，一无是处，你甚至不如找专业人士帮助。Bill是个医生，却对自己的发情期近乎一无所知，乃至于束手无策。可供参考的资料太少了，或者说这种情况罕见到根本无法参考。该死，人类在这方面也如此无知，现在亟待破除混沌带来光明的领域又多了一块，而他原有的研究也打水漂了。这真是糟糕透顶。

他抬脚跨过门槛，第一次。新的热潮由下腹涌上胸腔，他的脸已经烧起来，露在空气中的手起了一片疙瘩。谁能想到表面严肃禁欲的医生已经底裤湿透了呢？“孩子们已经睡了，你可以睡沙发。”Virginia贴心的补充道。“介意我…嗯…借用浴室吗？”Bill显得局促不安。“当然不。毛巾在进门右手边。”她还是那么得体且迷人。

噢，上一次有这种失控的兆头是在他揍了Ethan一顿……一拳，确切来说。

他和Ethan，他们当然不可能成为朋友，但情况似乎没有那么简单。那一次，Bill照着黑发青年的脸来了一拳，随后揉着酸痛的右手，撑在水池前呻吟出声。“你到底是……”Ethan回过身，见到的就是这番场景。“你发情了？”青年的声音充满疑惑和不可置信。“临时标记。”那是我需要的全部。Bill抬眼，他的眼眶又红了一圈，因生气而瞪大的眼睛湿漉漉的泛光。“什…噢，你确定？”在所有这些之后？Ethan脸上瞬间涌起诸多情绪，换作平时都无比晦涩，更别说此刻头脑发昏热的一塌糊涂的Bill了。“我看起来是在开玩笑？”他扯出一个笑，更热了。“我不确定你准备好了。如果……随时告诉我。”青年缓缓靠近了，白色制服下的躯体带来的压迫感超过Bill能承受的范围。

他闻不到什么信息素，也不知道被圈在瓷砖与温暖胸膛之间的自己是何番模样，只当微凉偏硬的齿尖蹭上自己汗涔涔的后颈时下意识地缩了缩。Ethan下嘴好轻，唇瓣挨着那块突起的骨缓缓地磨，像是孩童获得第一个玩具那般新奇与爱护。舔咬后颈也许在生理上有什么作用，但对缓解他无名的躁动与情热远远不够。他需要更多，亲吻、抚摸或者……性交。

当骨节分明的手攀上前胸时，Bill除了尽力控制颤抖和咬紧牙关什么也做不了，他怕自己一松手就会挣扎，又知道这已经是可以得到最好的了。墙上一尘不染的镜子完美的映出身形较小的那个两手紧握撑在身侧，明明起不到作用还要偏过头欺骗自己。空气中的消毒水味充盈了翕张的鼻翼，他的一对柔软的奶已经被揉弄至殷红，乳首可怜兮兮的挺着。Bill还记得那些术语，却没心情安慰自己一切都是为了科学。他当然不能，更别说这种需要外生殖器官摩擦的特殊情况。而当第七声呻吟泄出湿濡的唇，一切看起来都那么顺理成章。

他发现自己已经不自觉地扭腰了，双腿大张，前后潮泞一片，昂着脖子吸气，像你可以在小巷子里约到的性工作者。Bill观察过两个男性Beta如何进行“深入交流”，但一个男性Alpha？太难了，他不知道自己能接受到哪一步。

Ethan太会照顾人了，他只进去一半，而后抽出来，调整角度再捅进去。湿滑的肠壁节节破开，Bill发出濒临界点的嘶吼，太疼又太爽了。蜜桃般的臀在撞击下激起股股肉浪，丰腴的腰侧布满粉红指痕，圆溜溜的肩头长了三两牙印，稍后他会抱怨这个的。湿哒哒的闷响持续了十几分钟，也许更久。Bill没有计时，他在被翻了个面坐上洗手台抬高双腿操时痛痛快快的射了出来，喘得像尾脱水的鱼，红肿的胸脯在冷白光下高高挺起，小腹的软肉被污浊弄脏。但还没完，Ethan没射，而他昏昏沉沉的脑袋判断自己有义务做点什么。所以他滑到瓷砖上，捉着青年的大腿，张开嘴，就着精神的刚抚慰过内部的器物吻上去。他听见一声气恼的拔高了的呻吟，紧接着是一句含糊的脏话。Bill的眼睛汩汩冒水，底下两个洞也是，好生奇怪。他尝到腥苦与灼热，一张脸皱了又皱，生生吐出来，撇开青年捏着下巴的手，站起来，眯了眯朦胧的眼，“如果我说要一个吻呢？”

他如愿以偿。Bill像是被抽去骨头，双手攀在青年肩头，被吻的两腿发软。他的湿透的内裤勾在脚腕，于下一轮亲吻中踢了去。Ethan捧着他的脸颊，拇指摩挲柔软耳垂，食指和中指探入发梢，无名指按上突起的骨，小指被热度晕的有些湿。他的平日里紧闭的唇布丁般柔软，被舔吮至莹润充血，可惜不能拆之入腹。他应该看见爱，可他大概什么也看不清，他的感官太敏感了，他又硬了。

Ethan从正面吻他，从红透的脸颊、鲜活的耳根到熟透的脖颈，再至丰腴的胸肉、微微涨起的小腹、可怜兮兮的性器、糊了大片水光的旖旎臀瓣、湿漉漉的腿根、时不时痉挛的小腿肚，直吻的他站不住，喘不出，红着眼睛又要落点什么。

这场疯狂的发情期以Bill绷紧身子，上身倚着人，十指相握，嗓子哑得厉害，脑浆都要射出来为止。

啊，那真是一段……不知如何评价的经历。

但这是不同的，和Ethan与和Virginia自然是不同的。他需要独自熬过这发情期，没人能帮他，他也不会请求Virginia为自己做什么。他什么也给不了她，更给不了自己。老天，就算他开口，Virginia要怎么帮？

也许这栋房子的某处有什么情趣用品，好让他塞进自己屁股里好好按摩？也许她可以给他念点研究成果，那正摆在桌上的可爱册子。也许他只是需要Virginia摸摸自己，好让他冷静下来，睡死过去。或许只是蒙上眼操他一顿，向他过去曾对她做的那样，为了科学。说真的，他真的得研究这个，鉴于十年前没有相关结果，十年后也没别人会做。

Bill不能向该死的讨厌的发情期屈服，倘若开口，他将拥有失败的人生，注定独自解决的发情和彻底的婚外恋。

所以在他彻底因发情伴随的热度昏倒在浴室前确保自己说了那句“帮帮我。”

**Author's Note:**

> 马斯特太值得。


End file.
